White Ribbon
by puufic
Summary: Drabble story. OMC/OMC. Hidehiro remembers how he received a small gift from his lover.


Combing his long black hair in order, trying to sort them into shape Hidehiro looked at himself in the mirror. Like usual he was dressed in his royal blue kimono with lighter colored haori. His waist long raven hair hung all the way in the back needing to be tied back. He sighed and continued to work with his hair. This was one of the rare things he never allowed anyone else to do. For reasons.

Sometimes it seemed to be hard to pull his hair up, to tie it with the ribbon and make it so it would not be a disturbance when he moved and was about.

Sighing to himself he shook his head and did so as he took the white ribbon he always tied his hair with to his hands.

He stalled. Letting his hair go Hidehiro consentrated on the simple white fabric on his hands. It was decades old, no longer pure white as it had been on the day it had been presented to him, but it still felt as silken, like it had been on that day. A sad smile appeared to the archivist's lips.

The white ribbon….

Silently caressing the long silken string Hidehiro visited a path of memories he tried to keep locked in the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>"Yer hair is always a mess. Imma keep wondering how ta fuck a man like yerself can look like that sometimes." There was a mumble as a brown haired man was staring at the noble.<p>

"Ta-chan, I was in a haste to get to you." Hidehiro cooed and then chuckled, he knew his lover did not mean bad with this, but had to admit he was also correct. Hidehiro had rushed to the small cottage in the middle of the night, not caring much of his own attire. He had several silk ribbons to tie his hair with, but never chose to do so on these rare occasions he had the opportunity to sneak out from Seireitei.

"An' ya call yerself a noble? Anit all yer kind all too carin' of how good they look? Imma bet yer got tons of chicks tryin' ta get ta yer bed an' marry ya, jus' coz yer handsome an got money?"

It was a joke of sorts. It was unspoken matter they both knew being true yet both of them knew it would never happen. No matter how different their statuses were, they had vowed an unspoken vow. None would ever come between them.

"Perhaps, but you know that there is only one person that can visit my bed."

"Pfft, right. Yer family never will let me ta come there."

"Takao.."

Not willing to hear what the tall raven haired man had to say, the Rukon man pulled the other inside to the small house, fussing something before he seated Hidehiro on a small cushion.

"Imma know, so shut yer trap an' stay still."

A moment later Hidehiro could feel calloused fingers running through his hair, combing the long locks, caressing and tending. The action made electrical shivers run through his spine, sending waves of pleasure the man kept suffering from each and every time someone touched him like this. They both knew where it would eventually lead, but this time the smaller man said something that made Hidehiro halt, at least for a while.

"Stay still. Imma wanta take care a ya an' not jus' get ya inta bed with me, we can do that when Imma over this."

Nodding only Hidehiro bit his lip and stayed still.

"Ya know. Imma always been laughin' at yer problem, but then ya tolda me ya anit lettin' jus' anyone ta touch ya. Ya said Imma special. So Imma been keepin' tha in mind." Shift hands were separating the long hair into three, slowly braiding them. "Imma was inta town today, ya know Imma dun go there so often anymore, but there was market and Imma wanted ta find somethin' fer ya."

The hands stopped and took something from nearby table, tying the braid at the end. Tapping on Hidehiro's shoulder, shaking the taller man from the trance Hidehiro was slowly succumbing to Takao chuckled and showed the end of the long braid.

Hidehiro's long raven hair was tied with a white silken ribbon.

"It's ta keep yer hair tied. Imma wanta ya ta have somethin' ya can use given by me everyday. Somethin' those dumbass relative of yers can't think not being part a ya. Imma got ya silk, expensive silk."

Hidehiro shook his head. It was strange how something so little could be so much. For so long he had hoped he could have something about Takao to remind him about the man with him every day. They shared feelings, mutual declarations of love, but Hidehiro needed something concrete to hold onto when he was alone in his library, aching to be back with the person he held so dear to his heart.

Hiding pictures or poems inside his haori could not do, they could fall and land in the hands of any of the members of his clan and lead to trouble. Tilting his head, locking his blue eyes with the hazel one's of his secret lover the noble smiled and was to speak when a finger was placed on his lips to silence him.

"Yeah yeah, Imma know ya dumbass softie. Yer gonna keep it, make sure its with ya everyday." Even if the tone of the smaller man was grumpy there was a bright smile on the man's features as he spoke.

"Jus' like ya gave me ta skill ta read an' write, gave me those few book after that, Imma wanted ta give ya something ya can hold on to when ya aren't here." Takao chuckled before he moved back a bit. "Now ya can kiss me fer thank you."

* * *

><p>Hidehiro squeesed the ribbon in his hands, feeling the ache the memory brought him. He no longer had a lover, but only these little memories and just like the other had known he would never leave without this precious little token.<p> 


End file.
